


29

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bad English, Birthday Party, Cliche, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: Ruki has one single wish when he blows out the candles.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	29

**Author's Note:**

> Not a work I'm particularly proud of, written and originally posted to LJ during my early endeavours in the fandom.
> 
> Un-beta'ed, English isn't my first language.

29 years... Matsumoto Takanori, also called as Ruki of the GazettE was staring at the 29 candles decorating his birthday cake, deep in thought. He was getting old, wasn't he? Not that he had any regrets, really. He was a successful singer with a badass visual kei band. His dream of performing on the stage of Tokyo Dome had come true last Christmas, he was now in good terms with his parents, hundreds, thousands of girls (and boys) would spread their legs for him whenever he wanted, he was popular and famous. He had a nice and tidy apartment in the heart of Tokyo, a little dog he loved so much and enough money to buy himself whatever he wanted. But something was missing...

"What will be your wish this time, Ruki-chan?" asked Kai, a bit tipsy from the sake they'd had earlier.

Ruki shrugged. "I won't tell you. If I tell you, it won't come true." he said seriously, eyes still glued to the candles.

"Okay, okay... Meanie..." Kai rolled his eyes playfully, then decided to leave the singer alone and joined the other band members and staff on the couch. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and Ruki couldn't blame them. They deserved a break after last year's busy schedule. He would deserve a break too, but keeping himself busy with work helped him forget about how miserable he was, so he kept writing lyrics for songs not yet composed and he'd already designed six different tour goods this year.

Oh yes, Ruki thought he was a miserable being. He couldn't be happy, he never really enjoyed his fame and anything that came with it, because he had nobody to share his happiness with. He was all alone, no relationship, no wife, nothing but a dog waiting for him at home. Not like he wanted a wife, he didn't even like women. He liked men. One single man, to be precise. But that one man would never see him as a potential partner, Ruki was sure of that. After all the one he desired the most was the straightest man on planet Earth.

"Happy birthday, Ruki-san." someone behind his back said and the singer turned back in surprise only to see two familiar strangers standing there. It was Dir en Grey's Kyo and Die.

"Ummm... thank you." he bowed politely, slightly taken aback by the sudden greeting. Actually he didn't know these two, only saw them on TV or in magazines and met them two or three times in a TV studio, but never talked or introduced themselves to each other. A quick hello was the most he got from the other singer. "What brings you here?"

"We wanted to have a drink and when we entered the waiter told us you guys were having a private party here." Die shrugged. "We were about to leave but your drummer, whatshisname... Kai-san invited us and none of us would refuse free alcohol, so... we're here."

"I see..." Ruki nodded slowly, biting his lower lip in embarrassment. "Well, feel free to drink as much as you want. It's on Kai." Die gave him a genuine smile, then he made his way towards the couch to sit with the others, leaving the two singers behind.

"I don't recall formally introducing myself to you, so... I'm Kyo." the shorter singer said, offering his hand to Ruki instead of bowing like any other Japanese would.

"Ruki," the younger one nodded, taking the hand and shaking it slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Kyo-senpai."

"Just Kyo." Ruki smiled at that. Even though they were musicians, being told to drop the formalities by Dir En Grey's famous Kyo himself was a great admission in the younger singer's eyes, admission of the world of famous rock stars. "I've seen your Tokyo Dome live," the elder continued, "You guys were great."

Ruki blinked at that. Was he dreaming? One of the best singers in Japan thought his band was great? No shit! "T... thanks..." he muttered, blushing slightly and looking to the side. Kyo rolled his eyes and let out a low chuckle, surprising Ruki with that. "What?"

"Loosen up, Ruki." Kyo said, lapping the other's shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed around me, both of us are professional singers after all, aren't we?"

"Right..." Ruki muttered, giving Kyo a half-hearted smile. "I'm just surprised... you know, I'd never thought you'd like our style and music. I expected you to say something about the GazettE being a... well-designed product..."

Kyo shook his head at that and looked the other in the eye. "Look, you guys are talented. Especially you. You sing with all your heart on stage, I saw that." he told the other seriously.

"Thanks." Ruki tilted his head to the side in a cute manner, a happy smile on his face now.

"So... what are you going to wish for?" asked Kyo, motioning towards the cake and the candles.

Ruki rolled his eyes. Why was everyone asking him that? They knew well it wouldn't come true if he told them, didn't they? "I'm not supposed to tell you." he pouted.

"You know, I used to wish things when blowing out the candles on my birthday cake, but not anymore." the elder said.

Ruki only nodded. It was expected from a guy like Kyo. He didn't seem to be the type to believe in childish things like this. "I used to believe in it," the younger singer said, giving Kyo a sad smile. "I used to believe in stuff like this... once I even made 100 paper cranes."

"And it didn't work, huh?" Kyo assumed, returning the sad smile.

"No." For some odd reason, Ruki wanted to cry now, but he successfully held it back. "Every dream I ever had has come true... every single one, but the most important one, the one I wish for every year when blowing out those stupid candles... it never works." Why was he telling this to Kyo of all people, Ruki wondered, but somehow it was comforting to let it out and the other singer seemed to be listening to him.

"You know, Ruki, you forget one thing." Kyo said, earning a surprised look from the other. "I assume you wanted to become a famous singer, right?" The blonde nodded. "And what did you do to achieve that goal?"

Ruki stared at Kyo, totally dumbfounded. "I... I practiced..."

"That's right," Kyo nodded, "You practice each and every day for long hours. When someone tells you that you're not good enough you try harder... You work hard for reaching your dream."

"Yeah, I guess." Ruki shrugged. "Your point is?"

"You know, I used to have a wish like yours too. For 11 or 12 years I used to wish the same thing when blowing out the candles. And my wish never came true." the elder singer said, staring at the cake with a nostalgic smile. "When I was 29 just like yourself, I decided to stop wishing. I decided to try to get what I wanted."

"Did you succeed?" Ruki asked quietly.

A bright smile appeared on Kyo's face, something Ruki never expected to see from the elder singer. "You see that on the couch?" he asked, his index finger pointing at Die. Ruki raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "That was my wish."

Ruki gaped. "You... you guys are together?" Instead of answering, Kyo licked his lips. "How... how long?" Maybe it was a bit impolite to ask, but Ruki was curious now.

"Since my 29th birthday." Kyo chuckled.

"Oh." The younger male bit his lips.

"So I suggest you to try and get what you want." the Dir En Grey singer said. "Which ass would that be, by the way?"

Ruki glanced towards the couch in embarrassment, motioning towards a certain guy sitting there drinking a beer. "Him."

"Well, Ruki-chan, that's quite a nice ass. Go get it!" Kyo smirked, but Ruki shook his head, his expression turning into a sad smile again.

"He's straight." he whispered.

"No shit!" Kyo's eyes widened at that. "No one doing visual kei is straight."

"But he is. He always acts so manly. And he always shouts 'I'm a man!' whenever a guy tries to hook him up. He also had a bunch of pussies. He'd never want me." Ruki said, a single teardrop running down his cheek. Kyo gently rubbed it away.

"If he wants to feel like a man so badly, let him feel like one. And by that I don't mean you have to let him fuck you." the elder singer winked. "It's like me and Die... Die was the same, he didn't want to become a woman in a relationship, but somehow we ended up together, didn't we?"

"How did you do it?" Kyo gave Ruki a mischievous smile and leaned closer to whisper in the other's ears.

Ruki gulped down his Martini and made his way to the couch. "Hey guys, thanks for the party," he smiled at his bandmates. He eyed Uruha for a while before sitting on the guitarist's lap, his expression turning into a lustful smirk. "Uru-chan... let's play!"

Without much hesitation, Uruha placed his lips on Ruki's, kissing him passionately. The petite singer closed his eyes, wrapping his small arms around the taller man's neck. He let out a loud moan. "Ru-chan... would you fuck me?" Uruha asked after their lips parted, his voice thick with lust.

"Want me?" Ruki whispered seductively, licking his lips. He could taste Uruha's saliva on his tongue.

"Um... guys?" asked a nervous voice and the two turned towards the other band members, annoyed.

"What?" Ruki grunted, narrowing his eyes.

"Can't you stop, you fucking fags?! At least do it somewhere else for God's sake!" Reita shouted, glaring at his two bandmates.

"Reita!" Kai muttered in a pleading voice. He didn't want a fight here.

"I'm leaving." the blonde bassist announced, standing up from the couch. "Happy birthday, Ruki. I hope your wishes will come true." he added sarcastically before he stormed out of the bar.

Ruki stayed there on Uruha's lap, blinking once, twice, then burst out laughing alongside with Uruha.

"Now go after him before he calls a cab!" the leader guitarist of the GazettE instructed, gently pushing their singer off of his lap.

"Right. Thanks, Ruru. And Kyo. Goodnight, guys." he said, rushing out from the bar after Reita.

Once outside, he found the bassist trying to light a cigarette with an old lighter, but failing. It was the lighter Ruki gave him after their first performance as the GazettE. "Fuck!" Reita hissed, annoyed.

"You should buy a new lighter." Ruki said quietly.

Reita looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Right. Now go back to loverboy and fuck him into the mattress." he spat, turning on his heels to walk away.

"He's not my lover." the singer stated, but the taller blonde didn't stop.

"Then your... one-night stand. I don't care." he said.

"You do care, Reita." Ruki stated and this time the bassist stopped dead in his track.

"I don't Ru--" he said weakly.

"Don't give me that bullshit. If you didn't care you wouldn't storm out of the fucking bar." the small man said, approaching Reita. "You are fucking jealous. The question is... do you hate it because you like Uruha... or do you hate it because you like me? Huh, Rei-chan?"

"I'm not a fag!" Reita cried out almost hysterically. He didn't dare to turn around and look into the other's eyes. He could feel Ruki's hot breath on his neck, giving him the chills.

"No, you're only bicurious." Ruki stated, placing a hand on the bassist's shoulder gently. "And nothing's wrong with that."

"B-- but--" Reita started, but his voice trailed off when Ruki interrupted.

"Nothing's wrong with that, Reita." The singers voice was gentle as he made the taller blonde turn around. "It's not wrong to like another guy."

"But Ruki, I'm--"

"No buts!" Ruki interrupted again, placing his index finger on Reita's lips. "What about this: you try it out with me, and if you don't like it we'll act like it never happened. We are mature enough to do that, right?"

Reita stared at Ruki for a long moment, not even moving a finger. The gleam in his eyes betrayed his uneasiness and fear even in the dark. "O... okay." he muttered.

Ruki gave the other a reassuring, warm smile. "You'll be in good hands, I promise." he whispered, wrapping his arms around the other's frame and kissing him gently. Without much hesitation Reita responded to the kiss, parting his lips to allow access to his mouth for the other's tongue. It was strange, the bassist thought, but there wasn't much difference in kissing a boy and kissing Ruki, only the fact that the petite singer didn't let him dominate the kiss. Reita closed his eyes and his trembling hands went around Ruki's frame to hold the other closer. The singer smiled into the kiss, enjoying the way their tongues tackled. "You're doing this so well, Reita." he whispered huskily when their lips finally parted.

Reita blushed and looked to the side. Was he supposed to enjoy it this much? "Y-- you're doing it well too, Ruki." he whispered.

Ruki gave him a warm smile and hugged him even closer. "Let's go to your place, 'kay?"

"My place?" the bassist's eyes widened.

"I thought you would feel more comfortable in your home. I want you to feel as safe as possible, Reita." Ruki stated.

"That's very... thoughtful of you. Thanks..."

Reita watched Ruki taking his phone out of his back pocket and calling a cab in silence. The singer kept smiling at him but it didn't make him less tense. He was relieved when the cab finally arrived.

Ruki knew Reita didn't want to be treated like a girl, so despite being a gentleman, he didn't open the cab door for him. Reita kept staring at his own hand in his lap until they arrived at the apartment complex the taller blonde lived in. The bassist had a hard time opening the door for them, but finally he succeeded. Without much hesitation, Ruki took his hand in his own and approached the bedroom, pulling Reita with him.

"I won't do anything you wouldn't like. I won't hurt you, 'kay?" he whispered, capturing the bassist's soft lips for a quick peck as he guided him to the bed. Reita nodded nervously. "What I will do is making you feel good. If you don't like something I do to you, if I hurt you or anything, just tell me to stop. Okay?"

"Okay." Reita nodded again, looking to the side nervously.

"Now... let's take this off." Ruki said lovingly, pulling Reita's leather jacket off and pushing him down onto the bed. Once Reita was laying, Ruki sat on the bassist's abdomen, his light weight not a big burden for the other, but enough to pin him down and keep him in place. "Look, I know you'd hate it if I treated you like a girl. But I like guys, not girls. So now I'm gonna show you that you can be a man despite 'being fucked in the ass', as they like to put it."

Reita stared up at the other, his eyes wide with disbelief. Ruki licked his own lips and leaned down, kissing the bassist passionately. The blonde didn't hesitate to respond to the kiss, his tongue started to battle for dominance with Ruki's this time. The short vocalist smiled into the kiss, enjoying every second of it, so he didn't break it when he started undressing Reita. It took him some time to undo the bassist's military belt and unzip his pants, before his hands could sneak under Reita's shirt to caress his well-toned abdomen. The vocalist raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect Reita's body to be this firm and muscular, last time he had seen him half naked, the bassist was simply thin and fragile. Sure he had noticed that Reita had gained some arm muscles before, but he'd thought it was only his arms getting stronger thanks to playing bass.

"You work out?" he asked, his words only whispers against Reita's slightly parted lips.

"Yeah." Reita mumbled, his eyes glued to the sight of Ruki's tempting full lips. Although he was eager to kiss them again, he was hesitating, he was still unsure about all this. Sure, he liked Ruki more than just a friend, but he had never had sex with a man and he had never thought he would. But there was something about the short vocalist he couldn't resist.

Ruki couldn't not notice Reita's nervousness, yet he didn't say a word. Instead he tried to comfort the bassist with gentle touches and another passionate kiss planted on his dry lips. Reita moaned into the kiss as Ruki's hands started roaming over his body. "Sit." the vocalist instructed and Reita sat up that instant, putting his hands up in the air so Ruki could pull his shirt off. As soon as the bassist's upper body was exposed to Ruki's eyes, the vocalist pushed him back onto the bed. Reita looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, but Ruki could notice the fear of the unknown in those shining dark brown orbs too.

"Relax." he mumbled as he bent down to start planting soft kisses all over Reita's chest, sucking on his collarbones slightly. The bassist was grabbing the sheets under him so hard his knuckles turned white, his breathing becoming more and more uneven with each little kiss and suck. Ruki watched him with an amused expression, the frown on the taller blonde's face was rather cute. He didn't say that out loud though, in afraid of making the other even more embarrassed.

The vocalist, after getting rid of his shirt, climbed up the bed to capture Reita's lips again, his hands caressing the elder male's face. He wanted to tell him how gorgeous he was like this, but knew the 'manly' side of Reita would take a compliment like that for an insult, so instead he planted kisses all along his jawline. Then he tilted the bassist's head gently so he could go for his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple gently, but hard enough to mark the white skin. Reita let out a harsh breath, a bulp in his pants betraying how much Ruki's touch was turning him on.

The short vocalist grazed his fingers over Reita's sides as he made his way further down his body, planting sensual kisses everywhere, his lips not missing any inch of the bassist's body they could reach. He stopped at his belly button, circling his tongue around it teasingly as he started pulling Reita's pants off. Soon the pair of pants and Reita's socks were gone, thrown into the far end of the room carelessly as Ruki started stroking the bassist's half hard manhood through the thin fabric of his boxers. Reita moaned loudly. He became rock hard in Ruki's hand in a blink of an eye, earning a teasing grin from the other.

"Let's get rid of these too." the vocalist mumbled mostly to himself and tugged the pair of boxers off. The teasing grin on his lips widened as he ran a hand over Reita's now exposed arousal. "Just as I've thought, you really are a big man. I would never mistake you for a woman, that's for sure." he chuckled, enjoying the way that Reita's face turned into a thousand different shades of red in a mere second.

Reita drew in a harsh breath to speak. "Ruki, I--" Whatever he wanted to tell was cut off midway by soft lips and the warm tip of a tongue sticking out of the short vocalist's mouth grazing over his erection.

"Hush. We'll talk later." Ruki whispered, his voice husky with lust. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of Reita's erection before taking it in between his lips. A sound that oddly reminded Ruki of a whine escaped the bassist's throat as the short male started sucking, and Ruki needed to grab onto his hips firmly to keep him in place. He let the erection slip out of his mouth for a second to speak. "Do you have anything I can use for lube?"

"Um, well..." Reita's lust-clouded mind was having a hard time trying to form proper sentences. "I have some lotion in the bathroom cabinet." he managed to say.

Ruki nodded. "I'll be back." And with that said, he stormed out of the bedroom. He quickly went through the bathroom cabinet, finding an unopened bottle of body lotion for dry skin. "Let's see... 'Rich moisturizing'. This will do." he mumbled to himself as he read the printed letters on the bottle.

He quickly made his way back to Reita, and he was more than happy to find the bassist laying on the bed still. Part of him had expected the other to run away at the first opportunity, but it seemed like Reita wanted this just as much as he did. He took the rest of his clothing off, smiling at the bassist who looked a tiny bit frightened by the situation.

He opened the bottle of body lotion while he approached the bed and climed back over Reita. Without any sort of warning, he took the other's erection back in his mouth, this time not only the tip but his entire length and started bobbing his head up and down the hard flesh. Reita's reactions were intense, he was moaning and groaning, tossign and turning under Ruki's touch, his long fingers finding their way to Ruki's scalp to gently grab onto his soft locks.

Deepthroating Reita was enough to distract him, the vocalist took this opportunity to pour a gracious amount of lotion into his hand and lube up his fingers. A single digit started circling around Reita's entrance, and a small gasp left the bassist's mouth. Ruki glanced up at him and gave him a reassuring look, but never stopped to pleasure him with his mouth. His free hand made itself busy with caressing Reita's thighs, and when the taller blonde seemed to relax, he pushed the first digit in. Another gasp came from Reita, his sweaty chest heaving up and down in a fast and uneven pace. Ruki was mesmerised by the sight, Reita was even sexier in real life than in any kinky dreams he'd had.

Ruki added a second finger, waiting patiently for Reita to adjust before he started moving his digits in and out. He took his time penetrating the other, waiting for the rings of muscles to get eased around his fingers before pushint in the third one.

"Ru--!" Reita gasped, this time in pain, and Ruki stopped moving hsi fingers that instant. He waited patiently, his free hand rubbing Reita's inner thighs gently while he never stopped bobbing his head up and down Reita's erection. He went on like this until he felt Reita's body tense up and the bassist came in his mouth. He swallowed every drop of his seed before sitting up in between the bassist's legs and licking his lips seductively. Reita watched him open-mouthed, and a second later he pulled the vocalist down to kiss him. He could taste his own cum on Ruki's tongue, making him moan into the other's mouth. Her didn't seem to notice how Ruki's fingers started moving in and out of his body again, rubbing against the walls of his puckered hole gently.

The bassist cried out loud in pleasure when the slender fingers found that particular sweet spot in his body, making him see stars. "Fuck, Ruki." he moaned, earning another grin from the short vocalist. He couldn't wait anymore, but held back the urge to fuck Reita into the mattress roughly, instead he stroked the taller blonde's arousal until he got hard again.

"Where do you keep it?" he asked, biting down on one of Reita's earlobes gently.

"Top drawer." the taller male groaned and Ruki reached out with one hand to open the top drawer of the bedside table. It wasn't hard to find what he was searching for, the drawer was practically full of unused condoms. Ruki raised an eyebrow as he looked at Reita with an amused expression. "What?" Reita grunted.

"Nothing. I just love how prepared you are." Ruki chuckled and opened the small package up. He quickly rolled the condom all the way down his erection and positioned himself at his entrance. He kissed Reita fiercely as he pushed into the blonde's heated body and waited for long seconds - minutes? - for the other to get used to the painful feeling. Reita's nails dug into the skin of his back hard enough to leave short red marks and break the skin here and there. The vocalist hissed into the kiss, his hands on Reita's hips rubbing them gently.

"Move." the bassist whispered against Ruki's lips, and the vocalist didn't hesitate to do that. He was thrusting deep inside the other's body in a slow pace at first, every small movement of his hips rewarded with a loud moan. Reita was quite vocal, as it seemed, much to Ruki's enjoyment. The short vocalist was soon slamming into the other's body hard, hitting his prostate, Reita's voice getting louder and louder with each thrust.

Ruki was gently caressing the bassist's sides, kissing his lips sometimes gently, sometimes roughly, biting down on his bottom lip and teasing his skin with his teeth. It didn't take them long to reach their limits, that odd feeling of heat in their lower abdomens building up quite fast as Reita's legs wrapped around Ruki's waist and his muscles tightened around the vocalist's arousal. Reita was the first to cum, riding out his orgasm as Ruki kept thrusting into him for a couple of more seconds before he followed suit, and he collapsed on top of the other, panting hard.

"Gosh, this was--" Reita muttered, his hands resting on the back of Ruki.

"This was awesome." Ruki nodded, lifting his head up to steal a quick peck on the lips from Reita. "You are incredible, Reita." he whispered, caressing the side of Reita's face lovingly. He got up from the bed for a second to get rid of his condom, throwing it carelessly into the trashcan before returning to the bassist's side. Laying on his back, he pulled the other close, his arms wrapped around the blonde's frame. Reita gave him a small, sheepish grin before hiding his face in the crook of the vocalist's neck.

They were laying there for long minutes in silence, trying to catch their breath, not bothering to clean themselves off.

"So, I think you loved this, didn't you?" Ruki broke the silence after a while, a cocky little grin playing on his lips. Reita grunted, his face still hidden in the crook of the other's neck. "That's not an answer, Rei. I need to know."

"Of course I loved it!" Reita snapped, lifting his head up to look into the other's eyes. Wrong move, because Ruki could now see the flushed face of the bassist. "You were really nice... And oddly enough, I really wasn't feeling like a girl." he mumbled, looking to the side.

"I'm glad." Ruki said with a serious expression. "I need to know if you're comfortable with all this. Because I want to keep you, Rei."

"Keep me?" the bassist glared at the shorter male, his face redder than any tomato.

"I want you to be mine, Reita. I would say I want you to be my boyfriend, but honestly, that word sounds so lame when it comes to you." Ruki shrugged casually.

"So what are we?" Reita asked, his hands coming up to play with one of Ruki's dyed locks.

"Partners? I like how that word sounds." Ruki offered, his hand sneaking down Reita's spine to grab and squeeze one of his bottocks. Reita groaned, but didn't make any attempt to get away from the touch.

"Partners? I like how that sounds too." he nodded and leaned closer for a soft kiss sheepishly. Ruki smiled against his lips, and before he knew, Reita was laying on his back again, pinned down on the bed.

"Good. Now that we've come to an agreement, let's continue what we have started." the vocalist said, licking his lips seductively. And as much as he wanted to, Reita couldn't resist to give in and let Ruki do with him whatever he wanted.

Reita was laying on the bed, drained like hell. The sun was already coming up, but the petite singer didn't seem to plan to stop anytime soon. So the bassist couldn't do anything but let Ruki kiss him and take him over and over again, loud moans escaping his mouth at every touch.

"I'm glad you like it in the end." Ruki smirked, kissing Reita's nose. The bassist let out a loud grunt. "Now... let's continue, my love."

"What?" Reita whimpered. "You still want to continue? But we've done it at least 8 times already! I'm worn-out and sleepy."

"I don't care, so stop whining" Ruki chuckled evilly. "You deserve it."

"Why? What on Earth have I done to deserve this?" the bassist whined.

"Because I've been wishing for this every year since I met you. You are my birthday present, Reita, and I won't let you sleep or out of bed until I've had you for 29 times. Because there were 29 candles on my birthday cake this year. So you have to pay for all the candles, all the years I've spent without you. Understood?"

Reita could only gulp as he watched the vocalist climbing over him again.


End file.
